


breathe

by orphan_account



Category: No Fandom
Genre: aghast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 13:00:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18208643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: xx





	breathe

wind  
slapping your face,  
slapping your face  
with memories,  
with nostalgia,  
with blood,  
his blood,  
his blood splattered  
on your cheek,  
the same cheek  
he left a kiss on,  
he left a mark on,  
he left his mark on.

you let a tear spill on it,  
you fucking jerk.  
you let a tear stain it.  
you ruined it.  
you ruined everything.  
his blood on your cheek,  
it's your fault.

gunshot, firework--  
same fucking sound.

the wind, his blood.  
all over your own fucking face.

you let h(i)m die.  
you (w)asted his time.  
he doesn't deserve you.  
do you underst(an)d?  
do you understa(n)d?  
YOU WERE NOT SUPPOSED TO W(A)TCH HIM DI(E).  
he never wa(n)te(d) you.

utina(m) ne illum numquam  
conspexiss(e)m.


End file.
